The Next Great Adventure
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter's final thoughts before he succumbed to the next great adventure. Character death. Mentions of Abuse.


**The Next Great Adventure**

**Summary: Harry Potter's final thoughts before he succumbed to the next great adventure. Character death. Mentions of Abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**A/N: I can't stop thinking new Ideas.**

* * *

**Evanescence- My Immortal **

He lay next to the dumpster in Muggle London, cold and hungry. His glasses were broken beyond repair and he could barely walk as he was too weak to even stand.

The Dursleys had finally gotten rid of him when he turned Twelve and he was now Fourteen and no one from the Magical World have yet to find him.

Tears were flowing down into the open wounds on his face, onto the deep cuts on his cheeks and split lip which were disinfected. He was wearing Dudley's Hand-me-downs but they could barely be called rags now as they were worn for too long that they were practically worn out and lots of his skin was showing.

He had lost feeling in his legs after a while on the streets. People would feel bad for him and drop a few coins and bring his things to eat but he was mostly ignored and sometimes he was attacked by strays.

He cried when he looked at his broken left hand which was twisted out when Vernon grabbed him and threw in the the trunk of his car. He had suffered so much and yet there was no justice for him.

Other people would love the freedom from responsibilities but to Harry, Freedom was just another word for nothing left to lose. He started off with nothing and is still ending with nothing.

He had been waiting for death for so long so that he could finally join his parent in the after life, but, Death wouldn't come to him no matter what he did.

He was tired of all the pain and his body ached all over from starvation and the past beatings of which have yet to heal. He cried as he remembered that he was still stuck here suffering, why couldn't his life just end so his suffering would stop?

"Sweetheart," A soft, emotion filled voice called.

Harry couldn't even turn his head to look at where the voice came from; He found that he could barely move any of his limbs anymore, he was too weak.

"Harry," A masculine voice whispered.

Harry just sobbed , his throat to hoarse to make any loud noise after being so dry for a really long time.

He suddenly felt a pair of warm hands caress his cheek and he closed his eyes at the warmth before opening his eyes and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his parched lips or the painful cough that followed soon after.

Harry slowly smiled when he looked into the face of his mother, his very dead mother who had silvery tears flowing from her eyes and she was joined by his father who could barely look upon his battered form.

"S-Son," His father choked, burying his face in his mother's hair.

"Sweetheart, its okay to give in now. You can join both of us now. Your pain will end, baby. Just give in," Lily whispered, full out crying now.

Harry smiled and with all the strength left in his body, he buried his head in his mother's chest of where he finally closed his eyes after his core collapsed when he finally gave into Death.

His parents were just a reminder to him of all he would ever need or want and if that meant dying then that's what he would do.

Harry's soul departed from his body and he looked back down at his broken body and tears fell from his eyes at the suffering he went through before two pair of arms enveloped him and he focused his attention on both his parents who were smiling down at him with silvery tears flowing from their eyes.

"Your pain is no more, baby. Time for The Next Great Adventure of which we would always be by your side," His parents whispered simultaneously.

Before his eyes, a circular hole appeared that was a very very bright white color and his parents were standing on either side of it and held out both of their hands to him.

Harry blinked as he watched people who resembled him waving at him from inside the circle and he rushed towards his parents and grabbed both their hands and they smiled at him warmly before the three of them went inside the doorway to Freedom.

Harry turned back to look at his physical body before he stepped into the doorway and a sad smile was snow on his face. After enduring so much pain, he was now free.

"Freedom is actually real," he whispered before stepping inside the door when he was beckoned by his entire family. A Large smile was now on his face when he was enveloped in warm arms from all sides.

The Next Great Adventure awaits.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Any good? Please Review for me.**


End file.
